


Now You Know

by dismage



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: First Kiss, I did this instead of sleeping, M/M, One Shot, One shot?, Suicide Attempt, Yukio isn't bad, he loves rin, he's just a bit...sad too, i dunno yet - Freeform, i might update this, i'm really tired, mephisto disappears mid fic lol, rin is still a bit depressed, this is just me conveying my feelings through writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dismage/pseuds/dismage
Summary: Rin is still depressed after defeating the Impure King. After an attempt at suicide, he finds himself figuring out that he is important after all. He just needed a small reminder. That's all.a/n: I wrote this at like two in the morning, my first Blue Exorcist story. Take an easy on me please. Also, trigger warning for attempted suicide within story. Please don't hate me.





	Now You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this story. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!

It had been a week since Kyoto. Had been seven days since he had defeated the Impure King. And now? He couldn’t fucking sleep. At first it had been nothing but tossing and turning, getting up to use the bathroom only to stumble back to his bed and fall asleep. Then it progressed into waking up at two in the morning only to fall back to sleep a few hours later.

“Nii-san, I don’t think you should go to school today,” Yukio said as he pushed up his glasses.

Rin didn’t bother answering his twin. He simply nodded and said to Yukio, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Rin looked at Yukio and flashed him what he hoped was a bright smile. His tail swaying behind him gently as he stood and pulled Kurikara over his shoulder. Rin tried to ignore his brother’s stare as he walked out of their room. _Stupid four-eyed mole face… Doesn’t he understand that I know? That I know that I’m hurting him every time he looks at me?_

Rin rubbed his head then taking his time in getting to the Cram classroom. At this point he had stopped caring. He was tired and cranky and honestly, he just wanted to curl up in his bed with Kuro. It had taken a lot of effort in staying upright and he knew in the back of his head that Yukio’s words rung with some truth. He probably shouldn’t have come today. He should have just stayed in bed and tried to sleep.

“Oi, Okumura! Wait up!”

Rin blinked slightly in surprise, body stopping in mid-step as he looked over his shoulder. It was Shima, with Bon and Konekomaru. “You’re early. I guess it’s going to rain today huh.” The pinkette chortled and folded his arms behind his head as Rin forced out a smile, “I guess so huh. I just had a good morning, I guess.” Rin couldn’t help but sneak a glance towards Bon who had snorted and said to him,

“You? A good morning, yeah right.”

Rin’s eyebrow twitched slightly, “Oh shut up, Rooster!” Rin’s twitching eyebrow descended into a smirk that crawled across his lips, “Or do you prefer, _princess_?” Rin laugh was genuine then and he had tossed his head back with laughter at the blush crawling over the teen’s face before he walked into the classroom. Rin’s laughter had died down to a soft smile and off handedly, Rin’s thoughts traveled to the pink hue on his friend’s face, _pink looks good on him._

It had taken almost half the class for his thoughts to catch up with him before his eyes had widened behind his hair. He just called a blushing Bon cute. Like…actual like, cute! It was Rin’s turn to blush and didn’t bother saying anything to Shiemi when asked if he was alright. What the hell?!

Rin had been so busy in his thoughts; he had almost missed what Yukio had said.

“Okay, a thirty-minute break. Please be here on time for the continuation of our lesson.” The brunette was rubbing his hands together, a soft smile on his face. Rin had never been so grateful as he pushed himself up quickly. He didn’t bother offering an explanation as he ran out the door. He needed to get away, get away from everyone. He didn’t know what to do. He was frustrated and angry, tired and depressed. How was he supposed to save everyone if he couldn’t even save himself? And now his heart throws comments about Bon’s blush in his face? If he was honest with himself, he would admit that his crush on Bon had been looming over his shoulder for a while. If anything, being with him during the Impure King episode had simply fueled the metaphorical fire for his crush on the bicolored haired teen.

He found himself on the roof then, arms wrapped around his knees as he looked up towards the darkening sky. _I guess it is going to rain._ Rin let out a scream then as drops started to fall. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead into the cold pavement of the roof.

“What am I doing?” Rin whispered, hands pressing into the pavement. “This fucking lack of sleep is getting to me. That’s all I need to do. I just need to sleep.” Rin pushed himself up then, hands wiping at his eyes as he stumbled towards the door. “I just need to sleep.”

“Hey, Okumura-sensei? Where’s Rin?”

Yukio blinked as he looked up from the textbook, he was holding to Izumo who had raised her hand somewhat lazily. Rin? Yukio’s eyes stared down at the empty seat next to Shiemi. Rin wasn’t there. Where was he?

“I’m sure he’s back at our dorm.” Yukio scratched the back of his head, “Ryuji. Will you do me a favor and go check on him?” Yukio rose an eyebrow at the sputter and blush that took over his star student’s face. “Would that be a problem?”

Bon immediately rose then and shook his head, “No, sir.” Ryuji bowed slightly before walking about of the classroom. “Ah, hell. Fucking raining?” Bon sighed as he yanked his uniform jacket over his head. _That freakin’ Blueberry. He better be fucking sick or I’m gonna punch him in the face for making me walk all the way over there. What the fu...Rin?!_

“Rin? Rin!” Bon broke out into a run, forgetting the act of keeping dry. “Rin, don’t you take another step!” Bon stared hard at where the half demon was standing on the edge of the roof. Kurikara was no where to be seen on his person and he was soaking wet from the rain. How long had he been there? He couldn’t see Rin’s eyes, but he could see the shaking, could see his crush’s fists clenched as he stared down at the ground. “Rin!”

Bon’s heart seemed to leap into his throat when he saw Rin step over the edge and fall. It was as if time had slowed down and he could see the soft smile that Rin had given him. Could see his mouth moving as he mouthed something to him. Bon couldn’t breathe as his hand reached out to grasp at nothing. He could hear screaming, and he knew it was him.

Bon had never been more thankful for the large pink-purplish cushion that had broke Rin’s fall. “Rin!” Bon quickly scrambled over to Rin’s side and grabbed his arms, yanking him into his chest,

“Goddamnit, what the hell were you thinking?” Bon pulled back, anger filling him as he shook the half demon slightly, “Are you a dumbass? I thought you wanted to defeat Satan! You can’t do that if you’re dead!”

Bon wasn’t prepared for the slap Rin gave him, his head snapping to the side as his cheek began to burn. “Why did you stop me!? I wanted to die! I wanted to stop… I wanted to stop burdening everyone. You don’t think I know? You don’t think I know that Yukio hates me? That you are all still afraid of me?” Rin sunk to his knees as he buried his face in his hands.

“Little brother. You should know that it is not Ryuji’s fault.” Bon didn’t even jump at the Chairman’s voice. He would know that fucking color had something to do with Mephisto. Bon didn’t care about that though. All he cared about was the teen crying his eyes out in the soaking rain.

“You’re a dumbass, you know that?” Bon said, as he fell to his knees and pulled Rin into his arms in a soft hug.

Rin’s eyes widened, his face pressing against the older teen’s shoulder. “Why?” The question was soft, “Why would you do this when you know what I am? _Who_ I am?”

Bon pulled back and said to Rin, “Weren’t you paying attention back at the inn? I don’t care if you’re Satan’s son. You don’t need to be shouldering the shit you carry. If you gotta cry, then ball your freaking eyes out.” Bon’s hand cupped Rin’s cheek softly, the blunette’s eyes widening before they scrunched and filled with tears, “S-Stupid Rooster.”

Bon couldn’t help the soft smile that came over his face before he leaned in, capturing the younger’s lips. Rin made a surprised noise in the back of his throat before he relaxed into the kiss with a muffled sob. What had he been doing? He had almost given all of this up… Rin pulled back slightly, his breath fanning over the Bon’s lips.

Bon said to Rin, “Now you know how fucking important to me you are. You’re very fucking important. What were we going to do if you succeeded? What was Okumura-sensei going to do if he found you like this? Shura, and Shima. Me and Koneko. Izumo and Shiemi. We would all fucking miss your dumbass. So, don’t ever do that again. Now you fucking know.”

Rin’s eyes were wide as he listened to Bon. Did he know?

Yeah… Yeah, he did know.

“By the way, what… what were you saying? On the way down?” Bon asked softly. Rin’s breath caught and a bright blush took over his features, he looked at the older teen with wide eyes, before his lips twitched and his eyes softened, “I said, I love you.”

It was Bon’s turn to blush then, his cheeks taking on that pink hue once again. “I love you, too, ya know. Freakin’ Blueberry.” Rin blinked for a moment, before his nose crinkled and he laughed, his arms going around Bon’s neck as he pulled him down for a kiss. “Sorry, princess.”

“What the hell is going on here?”

Rin and Bon couldn’t scramble away from each other fast enough, lips pulling apart with a soft wet squelch, “Y-Yukio!” The younger twin couldn’t keep the evil glint off his glasses, “Why was Mr. Suguro so close to you, Nii-san?” Rin chuckled nervously then, hand going up to rub at the back of his neck, “He was, uh, training me in CPR?”

Bon couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face and couldn’t help but yelp when he heard the cocking of guns, “CPR, huh?” Rin squeaked as he jumped up and grabbed Bon’s hand, “Run!”

He couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped when he heard Yukio yell, “Rin! Get back here!”


End file.
